Talk:Chukwa
Testimonials :*Soloed by 99PLD/WAR have Almace (85), basic AF3+2 gear, Argos Shield for the off chance of evading part or all spells, don't have Relic/Empy shield. Atma used RR/MM/Vicissitude. Faught during blunt procs, had staff and club. Proc'd blue several times without getting the Creed Collar to drop. Basic PLD fight, buff, alternate Palisade, Rampart, and Sentinel. MM helps with keeping MP up for cures, Vicissitude has 15/tic regen and MDB, and RR to help with CdC crits. Use WS only when he's casting or outside shell. Can be done with /RDM, but /WAR gives DA, STR, and some defense boosts. Used temps a couple of times for the omgimmadie moments when he does a nuke and follows with a TP move, then starts DA spamming hits. Fight lasts 10-15 minutes, never any danger of K.O. 03/19/2013 Voren of Bismarck update! Finally got Creed Collar to drop, proced blue during blunt time and had a THF friend proc TH8. TH is a must. Thank you Shalinala, couldn't have done it without you! 04/21/2013 :*Soloed by BST99/DNC45 with Caring Kiyomaro. I forgot buffs going in but this was still a pushover. Kiyomaro was half dead by the end, but never needed curing.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 01:09, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :*Soloed by RDM90/BLM45. Outside shell, just simply kite him as any monster, making sure HP is above 1000 and Stoneskin is preferably up. Also, full buffs (Phalanx / Barstone / Protect5 / Shell5). When inside shell, stand at 20.5 yalms. Stoneskin up, and jump into 19.5 yalms. Start casting immediately. He'll cast halfway through your casting phase. IMMEDIATELY after spell fired, used macro to throw on 16% Magic Damage Taken gear (about 40% with Shell V), along with the HQ staff opposing the element he's casting. Even without stoneskin, NONE of his spells broke 700 dmg. Keep your Bio III, Burn, and Choke up most of the time when applicable. Used Beyond / Minikin Monstrosity / Ultimate atmas, each Blizzard IV took 7% HP on Thundersday. Have fun! Stephanox 08:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Eburo of Bismarck :*Killed 3 times now, twice with red trigger. NO atma dropped, not 100% drop rate? :* Solo'd by DRG85/NIN40, mediocre fight clocking in at 29 minutes. Used Atma of the Voracious Violet (For the regain 2/tick) and Atma of Vicissitude (For the minor MDB and the 15/tick regen.) Only weaponskill used was Drakesbane during spellcasting. I would TP for a few swings to get 100% TP and then run to a distance with Crimson Cuisses on and wait to see if it was casting a -ga or T2, if it was a T2 I would run in and weaponskill, if it was a -ga i would run to a safe distance. During Mighty Strikes I just kited it around and have the occasional drive-by WS when i had the TP. Wyvern is not needed, as mine died at the start of the fight and died later when i called it back out. /Nin for Utsusemi is a must to eat the T2 ancient nukes and for Tortoise Stomp which usually takes 2 shadows. ~Lilbersty, Ragnarok. :* Just soloed using the same type of method above as RNG85/NIN42. Fight took about 45 minutes. Biggest problem is it goes unclaimed, alot, when running away from -ga IV and kiting during Mighty Strikes, so take care if competition is present. Shadowbind > wait 15 seconds > Sharpshot > Barrage when it uses Mighty Strikes sped up the fight quite a bit. --InspectorGadget 18:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Trio'd by 2 BLM80/RDM40 and a COR80/WHM40. :* Trio'd by 80RDM/WHM 80PLD/NIN 76RNG/NIN :* Duo'd by 2 80BLM/RDM, although 1 blm was dead quite a bit ;p, probably soloable by skilled blm/rdm once you get a feel for the fightJavelinX 01:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Killed with 2x BLM/NIN(77+76), 80PLD/NIN, 77COR/WHM ~ Easiest to Kite around the bones West of his spawn point. Very short spawn timer ~30 minutes - After 85%, BLMs nuke when out of shell (Blizz3/4/Freeze/2), keep BIO2 and frost on, COR did ice shot once every minute for 205-289 dmg depending on wizard's roll (did not matter if it was in or out of shell). You'll want to run away immediately after quickdraw because he really likes to WatergaIV/StonegaIV corsairs apparently ;). Make use of the /assist command on Chukwa to see who should be running away. Susceptible to Paralyze. He also takes more damage while he is casting a spell. A martello is very close around the mountain if MP gets low. We couldn't get it to "!!" with any spells this last time (before it was Blizz 3) - but I suspect you have to use it infrequently during the fight and then hold off till the end to get the killshot with it. Vixia 17:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Fairly easy solo for RDM80/NIN40. Unknown if /SCH would speed up the kill, perhaps. Chainspell was used to speed up the fight, but not necessary to beat 60min Rage timer. Main page updated with a few observations.--Aiyana-Bahamut 05:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Could you be more specific? I went to solo him "easily" and it was a skill up fest as he never exited his shell unless I got close enough to get hit with a ~ga spell and Stomp that left me with less than 200HP. Maybe you could put some actual tactics on here instead of just boasting? LuthianKnightWing 21:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo'd by 80BLM/NIN and 79RNG/NIN. RNG would TP on it while in shell and Weapon Skill while casting, when it was out of the shell BLM nukes it while RNG kites it around the rock by the Martello. Also noticed the page said Tortoise Stomp never takes 3 shadows, but I've seen it happen multiple times. --Relit 00:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Attempted duo with BLMx2, did not realize he would not come out of shell until ~85% nor that he takes full DMG during casting until some time had passed. An observation on his casting range, he seemed to not start casting until I was within ~17-19 yalms, but his spell would go off as long as I was within ~30-32 yalms.--Uwen.Unicorn 21:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd 85RDM/NIN. Fairly long fight, clocking in at around 60 minutes. Used Blizzard III/II the entire fight along with keeping Bio III up. Casted regular blizzard while he was in his shell to keep up another form of damage, as soon as he 2hr'd I would start Blizzard III. Used Atma of Ambition and movement+ pants to outrun and nuke at a distance. Siege Bow and 1 egg--Stoneward 05:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo'd by Lv.85 RDM/NIN BLU/NIN (Atma MM), he wont use magic if you are standing at more than 17". when in shell, pass to 16" if he use -ga spell run away far to interrupt it, if he cast flood II, chain affinity / Efflux then Quad.Continuum for almost 1600+ dmg. There is also 2 form of shell,1. he cast magic (in shell) when you approach blu magic spell will deal some good damage (closed spells), he can hit event while he cast, keep 3 shadow always up, Tortoise song can put off 1~2 shadow. 2. he doesnt cast magic when in shell, Blue magic are crappy low. Crimson legs or some mouvement speed is recommanded to get a safe fight. 30min fight, maybe a little less. --Slayaden 02:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :* Triod by 2x Nin/war & 1x Thf/nin (all 85, using RR & VV, and only temp items); killed in about 10 minutes, straight tanking; got the atma surprisingly (via Thf ws). Much faster fight vs the old kite nuke method.--Endlesspath 11:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo'd 85Bst/Whm & 85Bst/Rdm both using atma of the heavens and razed ruins with lizard pets. 5/5 on cb and reward merits. Took 3 lizards each and about 20 mins would of been less but we didnt stay pets while he was in shell for a bit. kited when mighty strikes around the big rock. paralyze landed from /whm elvaan. gear for reward bison hat, ogre mitts, zorjaal axe. lizards on opposite sides. Ga4 would hit for 1200~1900 on lizard it was facing. tortoise stomp ~800 crit hits ~300. dropped 2 eggs Esdub1775 02:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed this on 12/09/2010 when the zone was empty. RNG85/NIN42 using atma of voracious violet(only one lunar ; ;) and yellow curry bun, Had skadi feet(don't really need it), Fay gendawa and scorpion arrows. WS DMG while casting was about 950~1k wasn't really paying attention to distance while it casted Flood/Quake II. Make sure to keep your distance and range attack spam, when u see casting Flood/Quake II move in and unload your WS, move back to safe distance. As soon as you see Waterga/Stonega move out of range. Pretty easy to solo as above deagroing can be an issue when you are running out of range to avoid waterga/stonega IV. You can start out the fight with a Sidewinder make sure it's not facing you couple times I soloed if I ws at start and it was looking away from me WS landed 100%, third time it got resisted to 148 sidewinder instead of the usually 950~1,2k dmg. Save shadowbind barrage and sharpshot for Mighty strikes. As soon as mighty strikes goes off WS it, run a bit shadowbind, barrage, unload ws again. You can kite around a rock formation just south of where it spawn by materllo can easily kite it around it, but be warned it can deagro. Watch out for tortoise stomp(takes 2 shadows, sometimes 1 depending on distance from NM?) you might be able to run out of range which makes it stand in the same spot for about 2-4 sec which is beneficial if your shadows are down. Keep at least 2 shadows all the time. It can double attack if it gets within range can bring your health down if it does tortoise stomp and double attacks you with Mighty strikes. The 3 times I did took about 30 mins, not more than 40 just takes practice and patience took me like 3 tries to get the pace down, double shot whenever possible and flashy shot does the most dmg during mightystrikes was doing 1,2k~1,4k dmg only have on 12m30 sec recast. Lots of fun. 3 Times only got the eggs. Last try I made the foolish mistake of WS during mighty strike with 1 shadow and it double attack me and killed me soo watch out for that, bad thing I had taken a stonega and didin't have time use martello to the south but overall fun fight. --~~Xangel(Ragnarok) :* Duo DNC90/NIN (RR, VV & Apoc) +2 Eva daggers x2, capped eva and eva set. WHM90/BLM (MM, Allure & SD (for proc)). WHM kept paralyze on it and Barstonra on us. Not hard to keep shadows up. Self SC during casting. Most of the time interrupting the spells. Popped Fan Dance under 50% in case it got a lucky spell through. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 03:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed last night on PLD/DNC, had my boy Seanyboy there for blue proc on monk, then he came back as THF to stick on some TH, so semi solo i guess. Stuns were useless, his spells ranged from 500-750ish in damage, turtoise stomp got stronger as his HP got lower, started ~300 ended around ~800 upon defeat. Mighty strikes weren't too, at that point if you throw up flash, reprisal, you'll mitigate most of that damage. July 28--Kwate *Soloed this today on DNC99/SAM, using RR/GH/VV, he got me to 128hp and round there with his Flood II's other than that easy straight fight, throwing in a couple of evisceration's when his stuck his head out. Stormhold Repop time Any info on that? Went in three times and didn't find it around. Waste of already sparse Abyssea time.. Zaphor 15:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) seems to be fairly short an hour or so maybeJavelinX 14:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) everytime I've waited for it, it's been roughly ~30 minutes Vixia 17:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Have seen it take a little over 50 minutes to respawn. Updated main page with time of 30-55. Paskil 11:48, August 9, 2010. (UTC) Popped exactaly on 60 minute timer twice for me now, I think it may be a 30 minute window. Kraytos 01:00, October 4, 2010 Saw Chuckwa claimed at 30% at 23:46 after the hour. Zoned in later and was claimed at 70% at 51:24 after the hour. Therefore, it must be possible to spawn sooner than 30 minutes. I've fought Chukwa four times today and each time he has popped between 10-15 minutes--Delphie 12:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Drop Rate RNG SAM COR BLM BLM RDM SCH. Widescan, Tracked, Pulled, killed, dropped. 1/1 --AsuranDarkmind 04:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Um, drop rate on what? -- Orubicon 08:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Um...Da bow man, da bow. Siege Bow --AsuranDarkmind 16:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) 2 Chukwa eggs all 3 times, 2/3 bows, 0/3 collars. Haven't tried to get the killshot with "!!" yet. Vixia 17:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Level At least 80, I was skilling up on DNC 80 after capping my skills at 79 previously. Rage Seems to rage after 60m~, with t3/4 nukes dropping from 3-700's, to 40-50's, rage wore either upon being unclaimed or possibly after a certain time had passed, nukes hit for normal again,all nukes were cast while nm was casting or moving. Absolutely rages after 60 minutes, have encountered this first hand. Letting it go unclaimed didn't make the rage go away, only when it regen'd one tick did the rage wear. Katoke 19:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Agree with the rage, saw a group killing this guy really inefficiently, eventually they were doing next to no damage to it when it was outside of it's shell, it went unclaimed at 1% and they had it stolen, the new group was larger and still took a couple minutes for them to take off that 1% Tidus mi2 13:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Exiting Shell does not exit shell randomly, when low manned with mages, if you stay out of range of stomp(which seems to be about max casting range for spells), it will never exit it's shell, we had the person with hate (blm/nin usually) go within casting distance, it would then cast a spell, either ga4 or AM2, other mages nuke it while casting, after being damaged by these nukes it would usually use mighty strikes and exit its shell, occasionally we could get it to cast twice before it would exit, but rarely. JavelinX 14:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *He does not exit his shell at all until you get him down to about 85%, he will then start using Mighty Strikes every 2 minutes or so, I did not actually time this. Coder Quetz 19:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) * very possible that it is on a timer(with the timer getting shorter as his hp gets lower), also noticed that he can take longer to exit shell each subsequent time if you do not damage him that much, trio with rdm/ninx2 and blm/ninx1, he will stay in shell until you land a decent amount of damage on him, the person with hate would move in range to make him cast, then the other 2 would nuke, usually enough to force him out of his shell every time that he cast. If both nukes were resisted (hit after he finished casting) then sometimes he did not exit. JavelinX 14:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *Did it 3 more times and he came out of shell at the exact moment his HP went from 85% to 84%. Wicked32 4:25pm April 4, 2014 Relation to enmity and damage dealt with Tortoise stomp? While fighting him i ran myself into a corner by mistake. Tortoise stomp hit me for 1200~. While resting someone kited him near me. He stopped and used tortoise stomp on ME. I cursed a moment assuming i was a dead man. I then seen it hit me for 0 dmg and he ran along chasing the kiter. Is there a relation to enmity and damage dealt with Tortoise stomp? i clearly had no enmity. the only real testing i could do would involve intentional deaths. lol can anyone else comment? * he was probably not using it on you, it is a conal AOE, and the farther you are out of the cone the less damage it does, have seen it hit un-stoneskinned mages for 150~ because they were trying to nuke and were just slightly inside the cone. in that same spot with SS up it will hit you for 0, just a thought. congrats on no death lol JavelinX 14:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) =Does this really drop stuff???= Killed it 3 times and only got 1 egg each time... --Strikereleven 05:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ** yes lol, I've persanally seen probably every drop from this, bow x5, neck x1, key item pop x1, eggs x??, atma x1, various other drops x?? JavelinX 14:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Creed dropped without trigger of !!. I feel special! Dkcaptain 10/9/10 key item pop *saw the Mossy Adamantoise Shell drop to my entire abys nm alliance last night, editing main page to reflect. JavelinX 14:46, August 31, 2010 (UTC) **impossible, only the claimer may obtain any of the Key Items needed to pop the higher tier NMs. --InspectorGadget 12:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ** You saw Atma of the Adamantine drop to all in the alliance. Similar name, but not the same thing. --Seedling 11:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) weakness !! * fought this NM yesterday. Aspir triggered yellow !!, preventing it from casting spells for 20-30 seconds. Also had blue !! by THFs Dancing Edge. Fought this today and it dropped a Deathstone--Roguepolaris (talk) 12:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC)